Token of Valor and Strength
by TheRikuUzumaki
Summary: The Warriors of Light brave the Citadel of Trails, but what awaits them at the end?


"There it is! Finally!" Sara said as she pointed to the red and gold treasure chest set before a throne. The thief practically skipped over to it. A cold chill traveled down Light's back, sensing something off.

"Sara," He said softly, hand sliding down to grasp his sword. Floe glanced at the warrior then towards Sara, gasping softly. "Sara!" Light yelled, unsheathing his sword and running forward. The thief froze, fingers just touching the chest. There was heavy, hot, sticky breaths on the back of her neck. Her purple eyes widened and slowly looked over her shoulder.

A green reptilian head was lowered to hers from a massive body. Its breaths came out thick clouds of teal that smelled of rotting flesh and dying fire. The dragon's lifeless, pure white eyes seemed to pierce into Sara's soul, judging her for everything she's ever done in her life.

Quickly, she cartwheeled to the side, away from where the dragon's powerful jaws had closed. A small pile of green venom bubbled over its closed teeth, slowly dripping to the floor. The beast let out a mighty cry as Light slashed his sword across the dragon's exposed back.

"Sara! Are you alright?" Floe asked, rushing over to her. Pale blue light surrounded her hands and Sara felt the strong healing magic run through her as the blond mage touched her.

"I'm fine, but that thing won't be." She said, reaching behind her and pulling out her dagger. How dare this thing get between her and treasure! Floe watched as the thief leapt into battle. Her blue eyes darted to where Tomok and Zann were. Both of them were channeling two different spells, trying to figure out which one will be the most effective against their opponent. Choden cracked his knuckles and dipped into the battle as well, ducking under a powerful swing from the dragon's tail and delivering a sharp blow to the back of the beast's leg.

The beast let out a snarl as a block of ice struck it in the back of the head, but otherwise unfazed from that spell. Soon after a strong jolt of lightning magic went through it. The dragon seemed to shake off these spells and let out a mighty roar. Light brought up his sword to block the massive claw that came at him. His knees buckled and the weight of the dragon was quickly becoming too much for him. Sara ducked in under the leg, her dagger deftly slicing the soft scales on the underside between the claw and the rest of the body.

The building shook with the roar that left its maw as the dragon jerked its claw away from them. Choden rushed forward and roughly shouldered Sara out of the way. His hand reached behind him, pushing Light back just as he reclaimed his footing. Light's blue eyes widened as the dragon's large maw opened and razor sharp teeth tore through the light clothing. Choden's body trembled in shock and venom gushed out of the dragon's mouth, coating the wound and dripping down the monk's body, soaking his clothing.

Floe's legs were already carrying her towards him. The center of battle was no place for a healer but there was no way she could wait for them to pull the dragon off of Choden, as was their normal plan when someone got hurt; get between the injured and the danger and then heal the hurt. Her hands became coated with light, the spectrum of colors dancing rapidly between her fingers and growing brighter. If lightning spells didn't faze it then it wasn't an acid monster but since it used poison then it could only be one thing: a zombie.

"Floe!" Tomok yelled, canceling the spell he was building. His hand went to his sword and unsheathed it, rushing in after the White Mage. All eyes darted to the petite woman as she rushed at the dragon. Her hand formed a fist and, with all her physical strength, Floe slammed her Diaga coated fist into the beast's head. The dragon ripped its head away from her, releasing Choden from its powerful jaws, screeching loudly as it trashed its head about, the part where her fist connected burning off.

Choden collapsed to the side, his body twitching. Zann's golden eyes narrowed and he pushed more magic into the spell he was channeling, making it stronger. A massive ball of fire was sent right at the dragon's back. The pitch of the beast's cries increased and it twisted in on itself, wings snapping out and tail slamming heavily on the ground. Light sprung back into the battle, darting between Floe and Choden.

Briefly, his eyes made contact with Tomok's red eyes. Together their swords cut through the dragon's tail, severing it from its body. The smell of rotting flesh filled the room as the dragon let out another roar, turning faster than either of the two expected. Its head slammed into both their bodies, sending them colliding into the wall.

Floe's hands glowed a soft green, checking over Choden, who slowly rose to his hands and knees, his breaths deep and ragged. The intensity of the green increased until it was a much darker and richer color. She hovered her hands over the large teeth marks, the magic shattering on her hands and falling over him. Briefly his body shimmered with green and his breaths started to even out. The poison was purged from his body, leaving the wounds clean.

Sara slid under the dragon, bringing up her dagger and slicing open the zombie dragon's stomach. She sprinted away when she came out the other side, nearly falling as the dragon's claws slammed into the ground where she once was. The thief spun, holding her breath at the smell as the dragon's guts spilled out of her expert cut.

Green light covered her and she felt energy and life pulse through her. She smirked and glanced over to Zann, whose hands were covered in a blurring green light. Her purple eyes flashed towards the dragon as its massive claw came crashing towards her. In a blur of motion she dodged it and leapt onto the rotting scales. A series of slashes made quick work of the outer scales and before Sara felt it dig into the meat of the dragon's claw. A few more precise cuts and her blade met the deep cut it received from Light. Sara back flipped off the dragon, the claw falling off. It was a moment before the dragon reacted with a mighty roar, lunging towards her with its mouth open, its rotting breath coming out in thick clouds.

Recovering from their crash Light and Tomok stood. Tomok was holding his head, trying to calm the ringing. Light could already feel the massive bruise forming from where the dragon's head connected. "Light!" Tomok yelled, channeling a fire spell into his hand and gripping his sword tightly. Light's blue eyes moved from the Red Mage to where he was running towards, Sara before the dragon's mighty jaws. She wouldn't survive an attack like that.

Floe poured her magic into a strong Curaga. The light blue magic covered Choden, filling him with life. Her brown eyes watched as the magic sped up the body's natural healing abilities. The skin quickly sewed itself together, scarring the flesh but healing it. "Choden?" Floe asked, watching the monk take a deep breath before standing up. His brown eyes scanned the battle field before running forward. Floe gasped, eyes following to where he was charging, the dragon's teeth aiming for Sara. She quickly folded her hands together in a prayer, trying to channel her magic faster.

Zann rushed forward to Sara, hands blazing with his strongest fire magic. He wasn't going to make it. The Black Mage watched in horror as the zombie dragon's teeth circled around Sara. Even with Haste casted on her there was no time for her to react. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Light and Tomok rushing in, swords ready to strike. A bright light surrounded Sara and there was a shattering sound as the dragon closed its maw around the thief.

The dragon's teeth shattered on impact with the spell. An enraged roar escaped it, tossing its head back and opening its rotting wings wide. Floe fell to her knees, completely worn out at rushing such a strong Protect spell. Sara numbly feel to her knees as well, purple eyes wide. Her hands wrapped around her middle as she looked at the dragon, roaring in furry and agony. Zann knelt in front of her, glancing back at her before unleashing his fire spell towards the dragon's exposed neck.

"Tomok, the wings." Light said as they neared the beast. The faster Red Mage picked up speed, heading to the opposite side. The white haired mage placed the fire magic from his other hand onto his sword and swung the blade upwards, missing the joint and cutting deep into the flesh. Tomok ground his teeth together at the miss and dug the blade deeper and upwards, trying to sever any nerve connection to the wing.

Light skillful leapt into the air, cleanly bring the sword through the joint connecting the wing and its body, the wing becoming completely severed from the beast. The dragon trashed and roared in pure agony. Its back claws dug into the ground and its only front claw pushed itself off the ground, spilling even more of its guts onto the ground. Tomok leapt back, bringing up a hand to his face to rid the smell before glancing up at the dragon, its lifeless eyes trained onto him.

Choden rushed at the dragon's back, using the spine of the beast as steps towards its head. His hands curled into fist and he leapt up. The dragon's eyes glanced from the Red Mage to the monk just as Choden's heel landed between the beast's eyes. The dragon's body was forcefully sent back to the ground, but that did not stop the flurry of blows from the monk. Again and again his fists slammed into the zombie's head, each one resulting in a cracking sound. His last strike caved in the dragon's skull with one final, resounding crack of bone. Silence fill the chamber as the Warriors of Light stared at the now fully dead dragon.

"Sara?" The thief's eyes looked from the body to Zann. "Are you hurt?" He asked, already looking her over. She nodded and then smiled.

"Yeah, I'm fine," She said before standing up with Zann's help. "Thanks to Floe. Floe!" Sara yelled, letting go of Zann's hand and running to where Floe was. The White Mage smiled up at her friend, accepting her offered hand. "Thank you. You saved my life."

"Of course," Floe said, glancing around. The dragon's body starting to fade back to the darkness from which it was born from. "Is everyone else alright?" She asked as her eyes started to take in everyone to assess their injuries if they had them.

"We're fine," Tomok said, though his head was ringing still from where it collided with the wall and Light's head. "But damn what a fight!" The Red Mage walked over to where the body was, a small bottle left in its place. He shrugged and snagged the powerful healing Megalixir. Light walked over to Choden, blue eyes gazing him over before smiling.

"I'm glad you're alright."

"I am too, my friend. It is all thanks to Floe." The monk said, motioning over to where the White Mage was, fussing over Sara, who seemed to have recovered from the shock of nearly becoming a zombie dragon's snack. Zann was watching the two women then glanced over to the others. Tomok walked over to the Black Mage, throwing an arm around him.

"So, what's in the chest that got us into this mess?" He asked, red eyes looking from Zann to the unopened chest.

"Right!" Sara said, kneeling down to the lovely chest. Light and Choden joined them around the chest, watching as the thief threw the lid open. The chest seemed to be empty but one lone paper, folded and sealed with something inside it. She reached in and picked it up, looking it all over until she saw the writing on one side. "Valor and strength's token."

"That must be what Bahamut wanted." Light said, remembering the reason they came to the Citadel of Trails. Sara made a face, but it was Floe who asked the question that was on everyone's mind.

"What's in it?" She asked, looking back at the men of the group to Sara. The thief grinned and flicked open the seal with great ease. She held out one hand and shook the package to make its contents fall out. Sara froze as a rat's tail dropped into her hand. She shivered and made a disgusted face before quickly stuffing the tail back into the paper.

"That Bahamut just sent us to get him a Rat's Tail! A snack!" Sara seethed, closing the package. Roughly, she shoved it into Light's chest. "When I see him again I'll give him a piece of my mind!" She said, already making her way to the teleportation sigil on the floor behind the throne. Light tucked the packet safely in his armor and followed her, waiting for everyone else to use the sigil before following them.

* * *

><p>The airship ride to the Carida Islands was smooth and uneventful, other than the normal motion sickness that Light experience. The monsters on the surface of the islands seemed to be wearier of them as they passed, as if they learned from before the warriors were strong. Light, though, had a feeling it was all because of the token they had, proving their power.<p>

The world opened up in a gaping maw. Protective runes were carved into stones that circled the entrance. Together, the six warriors walked down into the darkness, eventually coming to ever burning candles that lined the stone walkways. There were caverns that went deeper, likely the homes of different dragons. On their way towards Bahamut they passed by a few dragons, all who dipped their heads in respect at their passing.

A large stone door stood before them. The door was heavy and thick, making it impossible to move. Beautiful carvings covered the stone, telling the story of dragons and their kings. The door trembled a little and sank into the earth slowly, showing that they were given permission to approach the king of dragons.

The throne room was a massive chamber with few candles. Swords of every metal, size, and style littered the floor, making it a hazard to walk anywhere but on the path towards the throne. The throne itself was a simple raised stone that seemed to radiate heat, keeping the large chamber warm. Candles rested at the feet of the throne and sitting proudly on the throne was Bahamut.

If the zombie dragon was mighty then Bahamut was indomitable. The dragon's presence filled the room and his dark purple scales covered solid muscle. Large wings slowly opened, the crimson membrane of his wings reflecting the candle light in an almost hypnotic way. Elegant and imposing horns rested like a crown on top of his head and intimidating, pearl colored talons scraped along the stone. Two shining red eyes pierced them with centuries of wisdom and strength.

"Brave Warriors of Light, you have returned from your trails." Bahamut's voice was deep and held the weight of power. There was no question of if they had succeeded. The dragon king already knew but waited to see what the warriors would do. Sara held her tongue, while the token of valor and strength was questionable there was no questioning a king of dragons.

Light knelt down before Bahamut and one by one the others did as well. The warrior reached into his armor, pulling out the package with the token and offered it to Bahamut. Slow and thoughtful, Bahamut reached down and used the tips of his talons to take it. Bahamut waiting until all their heads were bowed before opening the token.

The dragon's lips twitched up at the seal being broken and the rat tail falling out into his other claw. Some things never changed. How many times had they visited him in these cycles, and how many times had they broken the seal? The number was equal. Hopefully, this time they would be able to break the cycle. This time he would give them the key to their true powers. This cycle of battles was cruel and this world needed true peace.

Bahamut tossed the rat tail into the air and his jaw opened to catch it. One swallow was enough to consume the token and the ancient fires of the first dragons bubbled and boiled inside of him. His voice took on a rougher quality as he spoke. "Warriors, I grant you true power. Use it to restore the Crystals. Fight back the shadows and restore peace to world!" A deep rumble filled the room and Bahamut tossed his head back, fire building in his grand maw. The color of the flames changed from all colors before lowering his head and releasing the fire over the heroes, allowing it to overflow the six before him.

Floe lifted her head at feeling the warmth of the flames wash over her. Her brown eyes widened as she took in the beautiful blues and whites of the fire. Shapes appeared before her, vague images of the ocean and her people and each of her friends. A surge of magic rushed through her and she felt the breath of pure life enter her lungs. Floe's lips formed a smile, feeling the power to heal and protect grow. The fire around her faded to golden flakes and her hood fell down, a white and red band wove itself into her hair. Her eyes moved to meet Bahamut's, bowing her head in thanks for his gift.

Tomok watched in amazement as flames of red and gold danced around him. Images of his sisters and mother appeared in the dragon king's fire, all smiling and happy, free from suffering. He reached towards them and they changed to his friends, all smiling proudly at him. He felt magic explode in his hands, the right being covered in a spectrum of light and the left shades of shadows. Strength filled the very fibers of his body and the magic was absorbed into his skin as the fire faded around him in a shower of golden flakes. The flakes touched his red clothing, staining parts gold. Tomok flicked his hat up, red eyes meeting those of Bahamut. What a gift.

Zann lifted his hands to his hat and removed it, letting the green and blue flames see him for what he really was. The dark elf smiled as images of dark elves and elves living together in peace appeared before him. His breath caught in his throat as his mother stood there offering her hand to him. He reached for it, only to have other people appear, his friends. The fire that formed his mother's hand broke off and split, circling both his hands. He watched as the fire grew and pulsed around his hands, growing stronger and stronger. He felt his magic core grow and flourish under the new surge of power. The flames died into golden embers and Zann felt his coat split and fly back into a cape. He dipped into a low bow before Bahamut and rested his hat back onto his head, hiding his face. He would use this gift wisely.

Choden watched the flames of purple and yellow swirl and dance with each other. Images of peace appeared in the fire; weddings, children playing, his friends, and other images of pure happiness. The monk was amazed as Bahamut's fire closed in around him, the flames gentle touching his bare flesh. His body surged with power, as if the strength of the dragon king was being transferred to him through his flames. His muscles seemed to hum with power, pure power that he could use. The fire faded into golden embers and gently fell around him. There was a small weight added around his neck and a cape fell from his broad shoulders. Choden's brown eyes met the red of Bahamut's and he bowed low in respect. This gift would be used to protect his friends.

Sara's purple eyes sparkled with childlike joy as she watched red and green flames playfully wrap around her. They morphed and took on the appearance of treasure chests and all the places she visited. The final images were of her friends, all smiling. The thief reached out to touch them, only to have the red flame rip itself from the green. It circled around her arm and she watched in amazement as her green outfit turned red. The fire returned to her hands, and her skin tingled with magic. She pushed the magic into the fire, beaming as it listened to her will. The fire faded, both from her hands and around her, into golden embers. Those embers touched her bandana and the cloth changed into a hood and mask, covering her face. Bahamut's eyes met hers and Sara could have sworn she saw a smile in those red eyes. This power was going to be so useful!

Light could stare at the flames forever. They mixed and moved beautifully together in all colors; purple, green, blue, red, gold, white, and so many more. The fire told him stories in images from when he first trained under his father and the dwarves to when he met his friends and them finding the Crystals. The Fire Crystal glowed brightly at being surrounded by pure, primal fire of a dragon king. There was a surge of magic within him and light danced around his fingers, growing and growing in power. Light closed his eyes, accepting the fire and light as the flames faded, filling him with power. The embers of gold touched his armor and head, sprouting a cape from his armor and a metal helmet wove itself on his head. The embers stained his once golden hair, turning it snow white. His blue eyes opened and he bowed his head to Bahamut. He'd use this gift to purge the shadows and chaos from this world.

The fire died around all six of them at the same time and they slowly took in one another. Tomok chuckled and tossed and arm around Light. "Copying me now?" The Red Wizard asked, reaching up and tugging on one of Light's white locks. The knight frowned and looked at his hair then to Bahamut.

"I have given you all your true powers. Go forth, and cleanse this world of the darkness!"

"Will do!" Sara chirped, bouncing excitedly. She couldn't wait to try out her new ninja skills and have Zann teach her black magic.

"It will be our honor." Choden said, cracking his knuckles. The master would be able to use his strength to the fullest and no zombie dragon, in fact no monster, was going to hurt his friends again.

"Thank you, Bahamut." Floe said, bowing her head again in respect. The White Wizard knew this power was greater than any healing power she had before, she would be able to help everyone.

"We'll make sure to bring peace to this world." Zann said, dipping his head in respect for the dragon king. The Black Wizard could feel the magic inside him running wildly, aching to be freed and used for the good of this world.

"As your majesty wishes." Tomok joked, actually surprised to get a low chuckle from the dragon king. If the Red Wizard could make Bahamut laugh then fighting back the darkness in the world was going to be a walk in the park.

"We won't let you down Bahamut." Light said, bowing low to the dragon king. He turned and nodded to his friends. Together they left the throne room, heading to their next battle. With their new powers the darkness stood no match against them.


End file.
